Gluth
Gluth is the third boss of the Construct Quarter in the Raid Dungeon Naxxramas. 25-man Abilities Gluth Gluth has approximately 11,432,000 hit points. His melee is not terribly strong, approximately 6,000 on plate. Gluth is tauntable. * Mortal Wound: :Inflicts 150% weapon damage and reduces healing received by 10% for 15 seconds. Stacks up to ten times. * Enrage: :Increases melee haste by 100% for 8 seconds. Dispellable by Rogues and Hunters. * Terrifying Roar: :5 second physical school fear. 20 yard range. * Decimate: :Reduce the current health of all nearby units (friendly or enemy) to 5% of their maximum health. Affects both players and zombies. Used approximately every 90 seconds. * Devour Zombie - Gluth will emote, "Gluth spots a nearby Zombie to devour!" and move towards any zombies that get near him. This will heal him by 5% of maximum HP. * Berserk - Gluth will Berserker enrage shortly after the fourth decimate, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. Zombie Chow Zombie chow have approximately 1,000,000 hit points each. Two will spawn every ~10 seconds from the grates near where you jump out of the pipe into Gluth's lair. These move at run speed. Vulnerable to all snares and roots. * Infected Wound - Applied on a melee hit, increases physical damage taken by the target by 1,000. Stacks infinitely. Forces Zombies to be kited rather than tanked. When Zombie chow are hit by decimate they will immediately stop attacking and run towards Gluth. Should be rooted and AoE'd down. They will have approximately 50,000 hit points at this stage. 10-man Abilities Gluth Gluth has approximately 3,230,000 hit points. His melee is not terribly strong, approximately 3,500 on plate. Gluth is tauntable. * Mortal Wound - Inflicts 150% weapon damage and reduces healing received by 10% for 15 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. * Enrage - Increases melee haste by 100% for 8 seconds. Dispellable by Rogues and Hunters. * Terrifying Roar - 5 second physical school fear. 20 yard range. * Decimate - Reduce the current health of all nearby units (friendly or enemy) to 5% of their maximum health. Affects both players and zombies. Used approximately every 90 seconds. * Devour Zombie - Gluth will emote, "Gluth spots a nearby Zombie to devour!" and move towards any zombies that get near him. This will heal him by 5% of maximum HP. Berserk - Gluth will Berserker enrage shortly after the fourth decimate, increasing all damage done by 1,000%. Zombie Chow Zombie chow have approximately 500,000 hit points each. One will spawn every ~10 seconds from the grates near where you jump out of the pipe into Gluth's lair. These move at run speed. Vulnerable to all snares and roots. * Infected Wound - Applied on a melee hit, increases physical damage taken by the target by 1,000. Stacks infinitely. Forces Zombies to be kited rather than tanked. When Zombie chow are hit by decimate they will immediately stop attacking and run towards Gluth. Should be rooted and AoE'd down. They will have approximately 25,000 hit points at this stage. Loot External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs